


Assassination and Mystery

by SolarEmpire2468



Category: Command & Conquer (Video Games), Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, 魔法科高校の劣等生 | Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei | The Irregular at Magic High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beginner Grammar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarEmpire2468/pseuds/SolarEmpire2468
Summary: Himura Kenshin and Yukishiro Tomoe, are soldiers of the Imperial army who were also its infamous assassins were tasked to kill the head of the Yotsuba Clan, Yotsuba Maya due to her illegal activities like selling technologies to guerilla groups and collaboration with some terror groups outside of the empire. With characters and elements of red alert 2 and 3 and of Naruto.





	Assassination and Mystery

Assassination and Mystery

* * *

Himura Kenshin and Yukishiro Tomoe, are soldiers of the Imperial army who were also its infamous assassins were tasked to kill the head of the Yotsuba Clan, Yotsuba Maya due to her illegal activities like selling technologies to guerilla groups and collaboration with some terror groups outside of the empire.

* * *

Himura Kenshin

Age: 17

Status: Alive, orphaned.

Rank: Colonel (Imperial army)

Relative(s)/Friends and other relationships: Yukishiro Tomoe, distant biological relative.

Powers

-Ki and Psions

Ki powered abilities/skills

-Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu (sword technique that also used godlike speed to quickly kill enemies).

Psions

-Psionic Shield (all magic attacks will be reflected back to its source as well as attacks involving light particles like lasers and even solid projectiles like bullets, from red alert 3)

-Psychokinetic abilities

-Spectrum light blast (from red alert 3 where he can fire a hot beam of laser light capable of boiling metals instantly and can bounce light to other nearby enemies)

-Chrono swap (from red alert 3, ability where he can swap himself to another one, or swap someone to another one)

\- Chrono shift (which he can teleport himself or everyone else and even lots of vehicles anywhere in the world, but it has a cool down of several minutes before he can use it again)

\- Cryogeddon (a tactical to strategic type of magic that will freeze anything in its path but requires a lot of psionic power which will make the caster exhausted, from red alert 3)

\- Vacuum Imploder (which she can summon a small brown sphere that will suck anything in its path, forming a ball and once it reached its limit, it will explode like a supernova, from red alert 3 vacuum imploder missile, also similar to Chibaku Tensei in Naruto and to a real that star will implode first before it exploded once it reached its age maximum lifespan).

* * *

Yukishiro Tomoe

Age: 19

Status: Alive

Powers

-Psions

Psions powered skills/abilities

-Freezing ability (Cryo-kinesis, the opposite of Pyrokinesis (fire controlling ability))

-Multi scope ability (like that of Mayumi who possessed an x-ray like vision)

\- Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission; also known as Crystal Eyes (like that of Shibata Mizuki) but she didn't need any glasses.

-Cocytus (like that of Miyuki, which she can make everyone frozen but it also freezes the soul of someone)

\- Cryogeddon (a tactical to strategic type of magic that will freeze anything in its path but requires a lot of psionic power which will make the caster partially exhausted, from red alert 3)

-Magnetic Singularity (can be expanded to tactical scale: from red alert 3, where a small magnetic ball will disable enemy vehicles and dragged all of it to its center while also killing all infantry.

* * *

Imperial Army Headquarters, Minato, Tokyo, Japanese Empire, April 2096

After the little chaos known as the visitor arc in which the American Infiltrator and Spy Angelina Kudou Shields was arrested and currently imprisoned at the Imperial Military Police Correctional in Hokkaido, the Imperial army decided to assassinate Yotsuba Maya, the head of the Yotsuba clan.

Yotsuba Maya was involved in selling technologies to guerilla and terror groups and also collaborating with them for the sake of profit and the Imperial Army, who have had enough of this, wanted to erase her, and they knew who can do that for them.

Even though there were several cases filed against her and to her clan in general, most of them were dismissed due to lack of evidences and most witnesses backed down, so she's can still do her illegal activites just fine.

"We must assassinate this insolent woman, she think that she can escape the law? We must be sure that this time she will die!" a general of the Imperial army said

"Of course general Shinzo, that woman will be dead, she thinks that she is superior and invincible? Not anymore" another general said to the first speaker identified as Shinzo

"I see, so what we are waiting for, contact our most skilled assassins!"

"You mean the two teenagers?"

"Yes, Kenji, yes, they are our best after all" Kenji nodded at that, and they contacted their assassins.

* * *

Chiba Prefecture, Japanese Empire

At the mountains of Chiba prefecture resided the two former officers and assassins of the imperial army, they are Himura Kenshin, a long red haired male teen with pale skin and Yukishiro Tomoe, a long black haired female teen with very pale skin.

They were also known as Hitokiri Battousai and Yuki Onna, they were infamous during the GAU-Japan war of 2092-2095 as they assassinated more than 2000 GAU officials in less than 2 years and for their very insane skills at the open battlefield where no one survived when they were employed.

Kenshin was watching t.v. when his phone rang

"Yes? Ohh, general sir! What can I do for you?"

"We want you colonel along with your companion, the lieutenant colonel to assassinate Yotsuba Maya" Kenshin was surprised at that and replied

"Sir, are you sure about that? If so, can you send us intel more about her?" the general send an email and Kenshin received it to his computer

"Thanks sir, and when do you want this assassination to happen?"

"Are you two able to do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Hmmm! Alright sir! We will do it tomorrow for the sake of the Empire!" and the call ended, Tomoe on the other hand was recently awakened

"Good evening Tomoe, the general gave us a mission" Tomoe sighed, nodded and asked

"What's our mission?"

"We are tasked to kill Yotsuba Maya tomorrow"

"What! Kill her?" Kenshin nodded and she uttered

"Can they just nuke her house instead?" Kenshin laughed at that and shook his head

"It's not possible and anyway, I will send to your phone the file about her" Tomoe nodded again and they began to read the file

"Seems that the Yotsuba has a decent security isn't it Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded and changed topic

"Yotsuba Maya was infamous in her magic called Meteor Stream, in which the surroundings will become dark and sparkling light will form that will shoot lasers against someone, that even the Juumonji clan's phalanx shield is no match against it" Tomoe asked

"Really? We should put that in practice then, once we confronted her"

"Of course Tomoe, you know, even though I don't want to do assassinations anymore, but this one is necessary, the Yotsuba are becoming too arrogant, thinking of themselves as invincible, and due to that, they conducted illegal activities like selling government and technology secrets to the enemy and even illegally exporting weapons" Kenshin paused and continued

"Evil people such as her must be eliminated as our doctrine goes "Aku Soku Zan" Slay evil immediately" Tomoe nodded at that. On the other hand at the Shiba residences, Miyuki felt something bad is happening

'Why do I feel that someone I knew will die? I hope it's nothing'

* * *

Once its morning, Kenshin and Tomoe immediately went to the Gifu prefecture where the Yotsuba dominated. By using his chrono-shift ability, he can teleport himself and Tomoe anywhere in the world but it has a cool down time, so it's also of limited use.

Once there, they scanned the mountainous area and then the Yotsuba residence from the top of a mountain through their binoculars, Tomoe using her multi-scope ability can see the inside of the residence

"I found her! She's at the balcony of the main house" Kenshin nodded and replied

"Let's go then, we are going to teleport again, be ready Tomoe" Tomoe nodded and the two were instantly teleported to the balcony where Yotsuba Maya was. Kenshin and Tomoe immediately surrounded her, Kenshin at the front and Tomoe at the back

"Who are you and you dare to enter the Yotsuba household? You will pay for this insolence" She immediately activated her magic, Meteor stream firing at Kenshin who then swapped places with her, and she was hit by her own magic, the laser hit her right arm and she cursed herself

"Damn you! Who are you?"

"You will not live long enough to know our name"Kenshin immediately drew his sword and uttered

"Kuzu-Ryuusen" a technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi that will simultaneously attack the nine targets of a katana practitioner to an enemy's body, the attack failed as someone protected Yotsuba Maya and it was the one who suffered death

* * *

Tomoe on the other hand was suddenly surrounded by guards of Maya, in which she froze them to death immediately, Maya on the other hand stood up and attempted to cast her magic for the second time using her left arm.

Kenshin on the other hand activated his psionic shield thus reflecting the lasers back to Mayas and it hit her abdomen, and she puked out blood

"Kenshin! We must stop attacking her, she is dying because of her own magic" Tomoe uttered and she looked at Maya and said

"Look at you Yotsuba, you are dying here, defenseless, the day of your virtual invincibility is over, the Yotsuba will soon collapse and the Ten Master Clans will be also gone soon" Kenshin added

"Your arrogance and insolence brought you here in your current state, goodbye Yotsuba!" Kenshin and Tomoe vanished while Maya on the other hand began to feel number and her sight fade.

At the mountaintop Kenshin and Tomoe was looking at the residence and he uttered

"Let's go home Tomoe" and she nodded at that and they began to walk away.

* * *

Time Skip

Days after the incident, news spread out throughout Japan that Yotsuba Maya, also known as the Queen of the Night was killed and the Yotsuba household destroyed, and the news were celebrated instead throughout Japan as a day of the end of insolence.

Many cheered at her death instead of mourn and those who mourn for her were mostly the members of the Yotsuba clan. According to the investigation, Yotuba Maya suffered from the shots of a laser but it was then found out that she was killed by her own magic.

The investigators didn't know of whether she committed suicide, someone with the same ability as her killed her or someone is able to reflect her magic back to her or someone swapped places with her.

Tatsuya and Miyuki on the other hand were conflicted whether to mourn for her or not, but they were certain that it will be the dark times against the Yotsuba, as the people cheered for her death and they demanded that the Yotsuba family must disclose themselves

"Onii-sama, what do you think will happen to us now, to the Yotsuba in general" Tatsuya looked at her and smiled

"Miyuki, don't worry about us, I will protect you, and we will survive this, but on the Yotsuba, I don't think so, I think we should dissociate ourselves from them" Miyuki nodded and asked

"Are you sure onii-sama?"

"The Yotsuba mostly didn't helped us, why we should help them in this time of darkness for them, I never realized that the people were too angry to the clan and to our aunt as they perceived them as insolent and arrogant, I guess its insolence that ended the so called invincibility of the clan" Miyuki nonetheless nodded and she almost forgot

"Onii-sama! We almost forgot, there's school today!" Tatsuya looked at the wall clock and nodded

"We must go now Miyuki!"

* * *

Once the Shiba siblings entered school they noticed their fellow second year students, Himura Kenshin and Yukishiro Tomoe, talking to each other, they were currently at the section 2-B while on their first years, they were classmates of Miyuki but the two didn't talked to others most of the time and talked to each other only mostly.

Fellow students of the school perceived the two as too mysterious and sometimes creepy as they were asocial to others but to each other, they were close, very close to each other, but it mostly doesn't matter as they were great in academics and in athletics as well, where Kenshin was a member of the Kenjutsu club while Tomoe at the archery club.

Miyuki nonetheless greeted them,

"Good morning Kenshin-san and Tomoe-san" Kenshin and Tomoe smiled and nodded and Tomoe replied

"Good morning also, Shiba-san" and they excused themselves to them, walking away.

"You know onii-sama, those two are really mysterious, we don't even have any intel about them or something like that" Tatsuya agreed to her and added

"Yeah, I even asked my colleagues at the JSDF to find some information about them but they found nothing, except they were relatives, but they showed very excellent skills in magic and swordsmanship and it's a surprise that Tomoe-san have the Cocytus as you are Miyuki and she was more adept in using ice, while Kenshin-san was very fast in drawing his sword out and killing someone" Tatsuya paused and continued

"I suspect them that they are the Hitokiri Battousai and Yuki Onna" Miyuki was surprised and inquired

"Are you sure?" Tatsuya nodded

"Most likely they are the two infamous assassins" Miyuki nodded

"Do you think they are involved in killing our aunt?" Tatsuya put his right hand to his chin and muttered

"If they were the one who assassinated our aunt, its most likely they acted upon orders of the Imperial Army, but I am not sure and if that's them I will not retaliate on what they had done to our aunt, she makes after all her own death sentence" Miyuki nodded and agreed to her brother

"You are right onii-sama, our aunt made her own demise, I can't blame the Imperial Army if they wanted to kill her, but it should be better if she's brought to justice in a legal way"

"But our aunt, escaped justice many times by terrorizing the witnesses, or paying them along with the judge, the jury and even the prosecution"

"We should not think too much about it Miyuki, I will escort you to your room" Miyuki smiled and replied

"I love that onii-sama, let's go then!" and they walked towards inside of the school building.

At the Imperial Army Headquarters on the other hand, many were happy that the mission is successful and the Marshal of the Army, Uzumaki Naruto uttered

"Now with her gone, the Ten Master clans will be in chaos most probably and this will be the time where the Imperial Military will dominate the whole of Japan!" and he continued

"Tenno Heika Banzai!"

"Banzai!" other generals and officers shouted

* * *

End


End file.
